Sexy Mistake
by Luella
Summary: Booth and Bones get in a heated argument and decide to solve the matter with a different method.


**Author's Note**: Sorry still working on 'We Can Begin Again' but I've had this on my computer and its just been collecting dust. So enjoy!

Temperance Brennan stormed into her office shrugging out of her waterlogged jacket and throwing it across the room. She sighed angrily as she removed her dirty hiking boots and threw them near the wet jacket.

'Seeley Booth has to be the most infuriating man I have ever known.' She thought to herself as she raked her fingers through her saturated hair. 'And the most attractive.' She added quickly but scolded herself in the same fashion. Brennan and her "partner" had been examining the remains of a potential murder victim when Booth had very publicly reprimanded Brennan about some stupid FBI protocol. Her pale cheeks turned a bright pink and she continued examining the bones and proceeded to get a ride back to the Jeffersonian with Agent Peterson. Some amateur rookie who was promoted to their field and grated on Booth's nerves. So naturally he was her first pick for a lift, just as she had watched Angela she batted her eyelashes touched his forearm a few times and voila instant ride. This drove Booth crazy, he watched Brennan act completely out of character and the little green monster emerged.

Remembering the scowl on his face she smiled satisfactorily as the sound of heavy footsteps grew louder. Brennan turned to find an equally drenched Booth at her door.

"Bones! What the hell! You can't just take off from a crime scene especially with an ass like Peterson." He yelled as he slammed the door shut. Rolling her eyes Brennan removed her long sleeve t-shirt and adjusted her camisole. Booth swallowed hard taking in the sight of her smooth silky skin covered by the flimsy piece of material.

"I'm a grown woman Booth. I can do what I want, that includes getting rides from other agents." She countered twisting her hair in her hands, freeing it of some excess water. Brennan then gently whipped her head about trying to air dry her auburn locks.

"Yeah but you're _my_ partner. Not Peterson's." he punctuated the 'my' with his finger, thrusting it at himself. His eyes were now resting noticeably on her chest, more specifically her nipples that were pushing against the camisole. Booth quickly conjured up images of himself pulling Brennan against him and bringing one of those raspberry colored buds into his mouth. He groaned at the thought receiving a look from her.

"Oh really I'm _your _partner?" she asked. Brennan had detected the look of appreciation in his eyes as his gaze swept over her body. They had been playing this game of flirting back and forth teasing each other. Angela had mentioned it, advising her that the next time the sexual tension rose instead of getting all analytical she should became the brazen hussy she kept locked away. So here was Booth looking her up and down with lust in his eyes, and as much as she hated to admit it, it turned her on. Her hands found their way to her zipper in front of her cargo pants. She unzipped them slowly and shrugged them off. Booth looked on with amazement as he studied her long tantalizing legs.

"What are you doing Bones?" he asked arousal evident in his tone.

"Well Booth, I am yours." She replied pulling the camisole over her head exposing her bare chest to him.

Here was Dr. Temperance Brennan in her birthday suit enticing Booth to take what he so rightfully thought was his. Booth quickly removed his coat and she thought that he intended to cover her with it but was shocked when her threw it next to her wet clothes and brought her right up against him. His hot mouth found hers in a scorching kiss as he threaded his nimble fingers through her hair. She groaned into his mouth as his hands slid from her hair to her backside grinding his hips against her groin.

"Hmm Booth." She whispered in his ear as he moved his lips to worship her neck. They found their way onto Brennan's couch as she fumbled with his buttons eagerly ripping some in the process. She winced at the sound of the fabric being torn but Booth didn't care, all he could focus on was the beautiful anthropologist wiggling her sweet naked body against his as she let him bring her to all kinds of new levels of pleasure.

"God Bones you're so beautiful." He said easing her onto her back as she fiddled with his belt buckle. Her heart fluttered at his compliment but she quickly pushed it aside, Booth was just a quick fix. A warm body, a warm well-defined body, that would relief her of the building tension they had. Booth's kisses ceased as his eyes searched hers, looking for permission to enter her.

She rolled her eyes; even during sex he still felt the need to coddle her.

"Booth, fuck me already!" Brennan growled latching her mouth onto his as he pushed into her with one swift movement.

Never in Booth's wildest dreams did he imagine sex with Bones to be so intimate and sensual. With her fingernails raking his back and pressing hard into his shoulder blades Booth picked up the pace, thrusting into her faster. Booth rubbed his nose under the sensitive skin of her ear nuzzling it lovingly. His lips then moved to her neck, suckling her smooth pale skin hard enough to leave a mark.

"Seeley!" she gasped as she came quickly followed by Booth.

They lay together for a few minutes, limbs tangled, hair mussed, and thoroughly satisfied.

"Booth?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"You're crushing me." He laughed extracting himself from her body as she covered herself with her arms.

"Bones, we just had sex, I've seen you naked."

"Only in the heat of the moment, so you might not quite remember." She countered. Booth rolled his eyes as he zipped his pants and turned around. Bones was obviously self-conscious so the least he could do was give her some privacy.

"Your bossy." He teased with his back still turned.

"And you're a pompous possessive ass." Brennan claimed pulling the somewhat damp camisole and cargo pants back on. Booth turned around and groaned at the visible sight of her breasts.

"Geez Bones give a guy some time to recharge." He said slipping his arms around her waist. She nudged him hard in the stomach and moved away from him.

"Booth what we just did, was self gratification."

"No that would be masturbating. What," he moved in closer invading her personal space. "do you touch yourself and think about me?" The sound of Brennan's hand hitting his cheek reverberated through the office. But before he could voice the pain in his face she grabbed him and brought him down for a searing kiss.

"Your incorrigible." She murmured breaking the kiss and stalking out of her office leaving a stunned Booth.

"And apparently, that good." He smirked following her closely.


End file.
